


Dreamswap historias cortas?

by Flower_snow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), La mayor parte del tiempo no habran ships, M/M, pero a veces si
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_snow/pseuds/Flower_snow
Summary: La verdad este libro lo publique primero en wattpad.Mi deseo es hacer reir a los demás, si leyendo todas estas tonterias logro hacer que sonrias habre cumplido mi deseo.Si no te gusta vaya a leer algo que si le guste para que olvide este libroLos capitulos en su mayoria son unicos a menos que tengan algun seguimientoEsto es tan fiel al canon como que el mar es purpura, o sea nada, esta mas basado ligeramente en el primer concepto de Dreamswap y una que otra cosasA veces aparecen ships, realmente no sera siempre, sin embargo los etiqueto por si acaso
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Ink/Dream, Nightmare/ Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, se que Ink no ve fantasmas y que se trata deuna broma, pero me parecio muy divertido suponer que si los ve
> 
> Como ya dije, esto esta parcialmente basado en las creaciones de Kai

Ani: Ink.... Ink... Ink!

Ink: ¿¡Que!? - estaba justo parado detrás de Dream el cual se sobresalto un poco para mirar que pasaba -

Ani: dile a Dream que se ve guapo

Ink: no

Ani: dile

Ink: no

Ani: dile

Ink: no

Ani: ¡dile!

Ink: ¡que no!

Ani: ¡entonces que se ve sexy!

Ink: ¡eso menos!

Ani: ¡anda!

Ink: ¡dice lo tu!

Ani: ¡yo Mori Ink! ¡Solo tú me puedes ver!

Ink: ¡entonces jodete! ¡No le voy a decir a Dream eso! >:v

Dream: ¿decirme que Ink?

Ink: solo maldijo internamente a Ani ya que no podía darse la vuelta a verle 

Ani: ahora dile

Ink: ....


	2. Molestando a Ink 2

Ani: Ink

Ink: . . .

Ani: Ink

Ink: ...

Ani: ¡¡¡INK!!!!

Ink: ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?

Ani: dile que es lindo

Ink: Que? - Miro al fantasma confundido -

Ani: dile a Error que es lindo

Ink: a no, no no no no no no, esto no será como la otra vez que me pediste decirle al jefe que se veía sexy con su nueva ropa, NO eso no va a volver a pasar >:v

Ani: eso fue tu culpa por no decirle que lo decía yo

Ink: ¿Que le iba a decir? Tú primer amor hoy muerto dice que te vez sexy con tu ropa nueva?

Ani:. ....

Ink: no, creo que no


	3. Molestando a Ink 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, Nightmare vive con dream en este libro

Ink: no sé porque hago esto - estaba sentado en su escritorio con una libreta en blanco y un bolígrafo en su mano -

Ani: porque te prometo no molestarte durando el resto del día si escribías un diario por mi

Ink: a cierto, para que no me molestes

Ani: yo no te molesto

Ink: ¿te recuerdo los dos problemas donde me metistes? >:v

Ani: nada de eso es mi culpa, tú me gritas en público

Ink: porque a veces olvidó que veo gente muerta

Ani: tú no estás muy vivo tampoco

Ink: ¡más que tú sí!

Ani: podemos comenzar ya con el diario

Ink: bien, bien, acabemos ya con esto

Ani: bien, escribe lo que estoy por decir

Ink: si, si, solo comienza hablar

Ani: querido diario...

Ink: ¿En serio? Así de cursi y cliché

Ani: no te quejes y escribe

Ink: ok

Ani: querido diario, hoy lo vi en el orfanato jugando con los niños

Ink: soy un acosador en potencia

Ani: ¡no escribas eso! >:v

Ink: no lo hice, es broma 7-7

Ani: se acercó para ver si esto era cierto y realmente lo era, no lo escribió bien, continuo tomo el aire que no necesita y continuo hablando se veía muy lindo, su generosidad, su amabilidad y su cariño a los niños lo hacía lucir muy lindo, me encanta como se preocupa por ellos, se ve tan lindo y me alegra que pueda interactuar con ellos, los niños también parecen muy falices a su lado

Ink: ¿terminaste? Ya me aburrí de escribir esto -_-

Ani: no, aun no lo hago

Ink: y si seguimos después del almuerzo, realmente no me gusta esto

Ani: está bien, continuemos después

Ink: cerró la libreta y salió dela habitación con Ani siguiéndole detras 

Nightmare: - llegó a la habitación de Ink poco después que esté salió, iba hacerle una broma a Ink hasta que vio la libreta - ¿eh? - Se acercó a esta y leyó la única página que estaba escrita 0_0 sorprendido por lo leído fue a la oficina de su hermano para confirmar que esa era la letra de Ink -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo bueno de las mini historias es que no me siento obligada hacerles continuedad, no se sonrpendan si hay cosas sin continuación


	4. Molestando a Ink 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Aca Invi actualizando. A ver, en lo que respecta al canon hasta donde se, no solo Ink no ve gente muerta, sino que tambien a Ani no le gusta Error, solamente vi a alguie que los shipea y dije "saben? Me parece una linda ship son sentido, la voy a incluir en mi libro XD

Ink a veces pasa días ocupado, unos más que otros, a veces se aburre en su trabajo y más o menos por eso no le molesta tanto ser seguido por Ani, aunque tambien desde que a Ani le gusta Error, cuando Ink trabaja, Ani está Acosando a Error, eso bueno porque así no discuten en público.

Error: se sentía algo asustado, se sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando, pero siempre que voltea no hay nadie que raro al hacerse cierta hora los niños fueron a nerendar, ahondejo de sentir la mirada

Ani: ¿aún nada? Menciona buscando su diario junto con Ink, en cuanto los niños se fueron a comer volvió a la habitación de Ink

Ink: No, aún no lo encuentro

Ani: dónde podría estar, lo dejamos aquí mismo! 

Ink: si lo supiera no lo estaría buscando! >:v

Ani: lo dejamos aquí, salimos unos momentos, volvimos otra vez y no está, no tiene sentido - Ani flotaba por toda la habitación buscando su diario junto a Ink, solo fueron a comer luego de encontrarse en el pasillo y se demoraron porque Ani quería ver a Error un poco mas -

Ink: es oficial, no está aquí, hay que comprar otro

Ani: no, hay que seguir buscando

Ink: pero si lo dejamos en la mesa y no está en mi habitación es que te lo robaron

Ani: ¿y te vas a quedar tranquilo aún sabiendo eso?

Ink: si, es tu diario, no el mío

Ani: tiene tu letra

Ink: ¿Y?

Ani: la confesión de amor

Ink: sigue sin importarme

Ani: . . .

Ink: vamos por otro diario o no

Ani: yo quería ese ;-;

Ink: te compro uno igual, ya ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

Ani: vas a escribir todo de nuevo

Ink: esa es la peor parte, ahora vamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intente arreglar errores ortograficos que habia cometido en wattpad, seguro alguno se me escapo, lo lamento


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que cada capítulo es completamente independiente del otro, por eso algunos tienen un número ya que son se cuelas, cada título da una historia completamente ajena a la otra y por eso una Ship puede estar en una historia y no en la otra, pero al parecer lo ven todo como una misma y bueno, supongo que eso me da menos trabajo XD

Era el día de San Valentín, un día para confesarse, que te rompan el corazón o que consigas una pareja.

Ani miraba a Error tejer una bufanda mientras esté escuchaba a Ink parlotear sobre algo.

Error a veces tenía las costumbre de tejer en un lugar especial de Outertale, pero cuando Ink lo descubrió y comenzó a ir allí para solamente contarle sus problema a alguien pues no tenía a quien, Error realmente solo lo dejaba hablar mientras seguía tejiendo, cada uno hacia lo suyo, Ink hablaba de alguna cosa y Error tejía, por hay de vez en cuando opinaba, pero no era mucho.

Sin embargo a esta rutina se sumó Ani, que por gusto de estar cerca de Error solo se sentaba a su lado a verlo tejer mientras también dejaba a Ink hablando solo, era feliz estando así con el otro, aún siendo consciente de que Error no le podia ver o sentir.

Ink: y entonces, luego me dijo que...

Ani había colocado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Error, como si se apoyará en esta, aunque esto no era así, no podía, pero se veía feliz haciéndo como que si

Error no notaba nada de eso, solo seguía tejiendo una y otra vez completamente concentrado en su trabajo

Ink: lindo y triste - la verdad es que teniendo cosas en común no le sorprendía un poco tanto que a Ani le guste Error -

Error: ¿Que es lindo y triste?

Ink: eeem algo que recordé

Error: ¿Está bien? ... Ink, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ink: si, claro

Error: ¿tú sabes si alguien me está acosando?

Ink/Ani: O-O

Error: es que últimamente siento como si alguien me estuviera viendo fijamente, mucho tiempo a veces y eso ya empieza a incómodo, ¿sabes quién lo está haciendo o si le gusto a alguien?

Ani comenzo hacer señas para que no la delate

Ink miro al fantasma entre incrédulo o nervioso, pues ¿Que iba hacer? Decirle que ve a un fantasma y que este gusta de el pero como Error no le puede ver a Ani solo le queda ser un acosador, que más bien el hecho de que haya muerto le vienen bien porque así no hay manera en que arresten a Ani 

Ink: Pueeeees podría sospechar de alguien, pero no estoy tan seguro.

Error: ¿de quien?

Ink: - ¡Rápido Ink! ¡Piensa en algo inteligente! - ¿Dream tal vez? - ¡Tu mamá en tanga Ink! -

Error: ¿Dream?

Ink: dije tal vez también, quizás, no puedo confirmarlo, pero quizás porque te pareces un tanto a su primer amor muerto.... Mira, solo es tal vez, cuando sepa te digo

Ani No pudo evitar pegarse en la cara con su mano al oír lo que dijo

Error: ¿Ook? ¿Como quieras? .... Si sabes quién es dime ¿Si?

Ink: si claro, cuenta conmigo

Error: Gracias Ink

Ink: si de nada, bueno, me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer - abre un portal y se larga de ahí, Ani le siguió está vez, normalmente siempre se queda más tiempo con Error -

Ani: ¿es enserio? ¿Dream? ¿Es que acaso no se te ocurrió alguien más?

Ink: pues adivina >:v

Ani: No

Ink: ¿¡y que querías que le dijera!? "Error, viste esa película sobre una tipa que hace penes de arcilla con un fantasma, pues algo así pasa contigo" ¿¡No verdad!?

Ani: primero, no eran penes de arcilla, se nota que no le pusiste atención a la película y segundo, no, pero tampoco espere que dijeras que era Dream, ¿Y si llaga a preguntar? ¿O se lo cuenta a alguien?

Ink: le dije que tal vez, no creo que se lo vaya a contar a nadie hasta que se lo confirme

Ani: a veces parece que el ingenuo no soy yo

Ink: solo vamos a la tienda que te prometí y ya >:^

Ani: esta bien, pero esto no se quedó así

Ink: ¿a no?

Ani: no

En alguna tienda

Ink: ¿¡Ya!? 

Ani: ¡No! 

Ink: estoy aburrido 7-7 - el se encontraba jugando con su teléfono mientras esperaba que el fantasma acabará de elegir un regalo para Error por el día de San Valentín, Si, San Valentín en Mayo -

[[Nota: en esta edicion, san valentin en enero XD. ]]

Ani: cuando le das una carta de amor a alguien tiene que ser algo muy especial

Ink: ¿a sí? - Se levantó de su asiento y se colocó el teléfono en el oído como si estuviera llamando - pues aquí sólo vas a encontrar puro cliché es más de lo mismo, no encontraras nada "Especial" que darle

Ani: ¿entonces que le doy?

Ink: algo hecho por ti

Cross: ¿Ink? ¿Estás aquí? - Se asomo por una de las estanterías el monocromático - no esperaba verte aquí :)

Ani, en cuanto oyó su voz se fue a esconder de inmediato

Ink: ... Si ... y yo tampoco a ti, Cross ¿Que haces aquí?

Cross: yoooo - se acuerda de que Nightmare y Dream le pidieron seguir a Ink pues ellos no podían, Ink podría sentirlos acercarse - Eeesteeee me dio curiosidad esta tienda

Ink: no sabes mentir

Cross: ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Ink: le hago un favor a alguien para que le dé un regalo a su persona especial - bueno, eso mentira no es -

Cross: ¿Para quién es el favor?

Ink: paraaaaa Dream

Ani: ¿no puedes pensar en otra escusa -_-?

Ink: ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? >:v

Cross: ¡ah cierto! ¡También hago eso! Le hago el favor a Nightmare :3

Mmmm mira con la cara que te mira Conan para mí que dos un mentiroso

Cross: podemos buscar algo juntos

Ink: podemos, pero no, ya me voy

Cross: Pero....

Ink: me voy dije - paga por el diario y se retira de allí -

Ani: eso estuvo cerca

Ink: para mí, no para ti, tu eres el fantasma, yo no

Ani: aún así, que le daré a Error

Ink: no lo sé, no tengo que estar pensando yo en eso, pero te queda hasta mañana

Ani: quizás si le doy rosas

Ink: claro, rosas rojas y una nota con corazones como los del montón de vi y veremos mañana 7-7

Ani: déjame pensar bien, tu tampoco es que aportes ideas

Al día siguiente, día de San Valentín

Error apenas había entrado a su habitación cuando notó un regalo muy a la vista, era una caja que decía "hoy es el día del amor y la amistad y como tú eres mi mejor amigo aquí te dejo un regalo"

Error: Gracias Nightmare sonrió - abriendo la caja que contenía unos lindos guantes sin dedos como los de el, hilos nuevos y agujas qué lindo detalle más escondido estaba otra caja, era un diario con una nota de amor que decía que era de su admirador secreto, el sonrojo que ya antes tenía aumento un poco mas, habían chocolates caseros bastante deliciosos -

Ani: ¿Que regalo crees que le gustó más? - Se habían ido apenas vieron que Error abrió el regalo de Ani -

Ink: no lo sé, pero ya yo debo ir al trabajo

Ani: esto tiene que ir a mi diario

Ink: molestame con eso cuando sea de noche, hoy tengo cosas que hacer

Ani: hablando de cosas que hacer, hay viene Dream

Ink: gracias - dejo de mirar a un lado para ver al frente donde aprecio Dream -

Dream: - al fin se detuvo en su lugar mirándolo serio - te estado buscando, ¿donde estabas? No apareciste en toda la mañana

Ink: estaba haciendo un favor, pero no importa - se apresuró a estar a su ritmo para combinar de regreso a la oficina -

Dream: vamos rápido que tenemos cosas que hacer

Ink: si jefe ... Jefe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Dream: hazla

Ink: ¿Le gusta Error? 

El mas alto se detuvo por un momento intentando pensar a que viene la pregunta 

Dream: no, no me gusta Error, aunque no me parece alguien molesto como lo es Cross ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Ink: por nada, nada

Ani en ese momento esperaba que Error no dijera nada o iba acabar siendo incómodo 

Ani: ves porque es malo mentir

Ink: ... - quería reclamarle que es su culpa por ser un Stalker que tuvo que inventar esa mentira pero no podía -

Dream: además, a Nightmare si le gusta Error, así que no querría meterme en nuevos problemas con el

Ink/Ani: ¿Que? O-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, a los únicos dos quizás me hicieron preguntas, mientras esperan que lo publique (ya está listo, solo falta que tenga el valor de hacerlo) escribiré una capítulo de la Ship que quieran basados parcialmente en Dreamswap MENOS! ErrorInk y DreamError


	6. ¿Plan perfecto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una continuación de molestando a Ink solo que al tener un enfoque diferente, de hay el cambio de titulo, solo este y Orquídea blanca tienen algo que ver, el resto de los capitulos no.
> 
> Otra cosa, pueden imaginarlo con forma humana o esqueleto, no suelo hacer mucho incapie en ninguna de los dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo que dije aparecer unas ships que solo pertenecen en unos capitulos y no en otros

Era el plan perfecto se repetía una y otra vez Nightmare ¿Porque? Pues bueno, en San Valentín les dabas regalos al que te gusta y también era conocido por ser el día del amor y la amistad.

¿Que mejor escusa que tu regalo de San Valentín más que ser de amor sea de amistad?

Si, Ink no era el único con ideas pendejas, pero Ink es pendejo solo, Nightmare es pendejo enamorado, son dos cosas muy diferentes y si hablamos de pendejos hay que también meter a Cross.

Los más inteligentes eran Dream y Blue, pero el primero está ocupando su inteligencia en el trabajo y el segundo pues ni Dios lo quiere, que se le va hacer.

Nightmare: ¡entonces! ¿Les quedó claro a todos? Cómo también es el día del amor y la amistad se pueden dar regalos entre sí, como si se tratara de un ejercicio de confianza

Ink: ¿Esto no va a acabar como el ejercicio de la otra vez o si?

Flash back

Nightmare: Cross, junta tus brazos en tu pecho y cierra los ojos

Cross hace lo que se le pidió y respira profundo

Nightmare: muy bien, ahora Ink, como tú eres en quien el va confiar, tu deberás atraparlo

Cross/Ink: ¿Khe?

Nightmare: Cross se debe dejar caer confiando en ti, pues tú lo tienes que atrapar

Ink: ¿el debe creer que si se cae lo voy atrapar?

Nightmare: si

Ink: ¿de verdad?

Cross: no te preocupes, yo confío en ti :"3

Ink: ....

Nightmare: bien Cross, cierra los ojos y solo déjate caer, Ink preparate, Cross pesa

Cross: ¡mentira! - el solo se deja caer... Pero de cara y da contra el piso -

Error/Nightmare/Ink: Pfff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ani: pobre ;-;

Cross: me han traicionado, putos todos :"""v

Error: Cross, tenías que caer de espalda no d frente jajajajajaja - a pesar de que se reía, fue a auxiliar a su amigo mientras los otros dos se reian -

Fin del flash back

Cross: aún me duele la cara cuando lo recuerdo ;-;

Nightmare: debías caer de espalda

Cross: ¡no lo explicaste bien! Y aún así Ink podía atrapar me >:'^

Ink: perdón jajajajajaja

Cross: no lo lamentas mucho

Ink: Nop 

Ani: a mi sí me dio cosita, eso de caer de cara duele ;-;

Nightmare: bueno, como sea, es cosa de dar regalos a todos

Cross: ¿hasta a tu hermano?

Nightmare: si, ya hablé con él y dijo que también participa

Ink: ¡Ja! ¡Eso quiero verlo!

Nightmare: todos deberan dejar algo en las habitaciones de los demás

Cómo me sale mejor narrar que hacer diálogos, lo que encontraron horas más tarde de matarse las neuronas pensando en algo, menos Ink, el tiene un espíritu que le ayuda:

Ani: ¡A la tienda de videojuegos! 

Ink: le daré un regalo de "amistad" no tengo por qué esforzarme tanto

Ani: pero tampoco es para que parezcas que no te importa para nada, es mejor dar el mejor esfuerzo

Ink: te apuesto que nadie me dará nada realmente relevante

Ani: si gano que pasa

Ink: llenaré con letra pequeña tu diario con lo que sea que digas sin quejarme, pero si yo gano, no escribiré en el nada por una semana

Ani: Trato

Ink: ahora vamos por los regalos de Error, Nightmare y Cross

Ani: y Dream

Ink: a sí, supuestamente participa también

Ani: si se lo pidió su hermano lo más seguro es que lo haga ... ¡MIRA! ¡A ERROR LE VA A ENCANTAR ESTO! :D

Ink: recuerda que el regalo se lo doy ¡yo! ¡No tu! Nada de cosas que hagan ver esto muy sospechoso

Ani: ¿pero este se lo puedo dar yo?

Ink: .... Esta bien, pero es de tu parte, no mía

Ani: yes!

En la floreria

Dream: creí que querías ser discreto con tus sentimientos Nightmare

Nightmare: Si, así es

Dream: y porque estamos en una floreria? Dar flores hacen obvia tus intenciones -_-

Nightmare: claro que no, Error no solo tendrá un regalo mío, sino también de los demás, así que pasara fácilmente como un regalo de amistad 

Dream: ¿y que no se supone que quieres que te ame?

Nightmare: Si

Dream: ¿Entonces?

Nightmare: que todavía no estoy listo para decírselo

Dream: nos arrastraste a todos a esto y no tiene no el valor de hablarle -_-

Nightmare: ¿Al menos me podrías ayudar sabes? No quiero solo darle rosas como hacen todos

Dream: - miro entre las flores que habían, llamándole la atención las orquídeas, no se daba cuenta de que era observado - está bien, solo dime qué le quieres decir y te ayudaré luego me ayudas a buscarle algo a los demás, yo no sé de dar regalos

Nightmare: y luego te quejas de mi :v

Dream: a que no te ayudo 7-7

Nightmare: Ok, Ok, tú me ayudas con el lenguaje de las flores y yo con lo demás

En cualquier lado

Cross: Error! :D

Error: hola Cross, cómo vas con los regalos? ^^

Cross: Bien - va mal - ¿que hay de ti?

Error: pues voy bien, ya encontré todo lo que buscaba :3

Cross: que auertudo, yo aún no se que darle a Dream sin ser algo que lo lastime

Error: ya superarlo Cross

Cross: ¡¡NUNCA! 

Error: creo que mejor te ayudo con ese regalo

Y tal cual un clásico juego de amigo secreto no tan secreto, algunos se esforzaron (Ani) otros sabían intuitivamente que dar (Error y Nightmare) unos tuvieron ayuda (Dream e Ink) y algunos por otro lado compraron los que mejor les pareció, con todo y dudas de si de verdad estaba bien (Cross)

Ink entró a la oficina de Dream junto a este, el día aún no acaba así que tenía algo de trabajo aun, al entrar ambos se toparon con un enorme arreglo floral en el escritorio de Dream.

Ink: ... No se supone que había que dejarlos en las habitaciones?

Dream: no creo que esto tenga que ver con el juego de mi hermano - se acercó al arreglo buscando alguna nota del remitente -

Ink las veía por el otro lado curioso, eran muchas orquídeas rojas, el no sabía porque de esa flor o color, aunque eran más originales que las rosas

Dream: Ink, ¿traes un encendedor?

Ink: ¿Eeeh si? ¿Porque lo necesita?

Dream: dámelo y abre la ventana, esto es de parte de Blue

Ink: como ordene - le entrega el encendedor y va abrir la ventana -

Dream, sin perder el tiempo le prendió fuego al arreglo Ink, parece que también recibiste algo señaló como no muy lejos en una mesita descansaba una orquídea blanca en un jarrón.

Ink: - al ver acercarse noto que venía con una carta, está no tenía nada que dijera de quien era pero si que era para el solo es una carta cursi con una orquidea blanca - ni dice de quien es, ¿jefe?

Dream: ¿Si? - ya había sacado las orquídeas en llamas

Ink: ¿puedo quemar está flor con las suyas?

Dream: si claro

En cuanto empezaron a arder las flors se escuchó el grito de Cross

Dream: Ink, ve a ver

Ink: a si, ¿Y porque yo? 

Dream: porque es tu amigo y porque es una orden 

Se retira a buscar a Cross, este estaba en un rincón asustad

Ink: entra pateando la puerta Cross! Más te vale que sea algo urgente! Porque no soy tu niñera >:v

Cross: - le arroja una almohada a la cara - SACA ESA COSA DEL DIABLO DE AQUÍ! AHORA! - señala un peluche tamaño real de una vaca adulta que estaba en su habitación - ¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡SABES QUE ME DAN MIEDO!

Ink: - se acerca al peluche y ve que si, decía que venía de el, después de procesar la información, a, fue él quien lo hizo lo siento - se me olvidó que les teme

Cross: ¿¡COMO SE TE VA A OLVIDAR!? ;^;

Ink: Pueeeees 

era culpa de Ani por estar hablando sobre peluches de pingüinos que no se fijó en que mandó a envolver 

Ink: me llegó una llamada importante de Color •<•

Cross: bueno, ¡no me importa! ¡Sácalo de aquí! ;-;

Ink: Ya voy, ya voy se lleva a la vaca de la habitación de Cross

Ani: no sabía que les temia

Ink: y yo ni me acordaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Me esta dando algo de pereza editar, ¡Pero hay vamos! ¡Yo puedo!


	7. Orquidea Blanca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasta donde puedo recordar, las Orquídea blancas significan, amor puro

Ani: Ah? - se agacho bajo la mesa al notar algo raro, no, no era ink de rodillas bajo el escritorio, no mal piensen - un papel? - Ani no podía recogerlo pero leía claramente el "para: Ink" escrito en el - mejor voy por el - atravesando las paredes, busco por todo el lugar hasta que lo encontró hablando con Dream - ¡Ink! ¡Ink! ¡Ink! - se paro a su lado - encontré algo en la oficina de Dream - 

Ink: - se giro levemente al fantasma dándole su atención -

Año: decía para ink, esta bajo el escritorio 

Ink: jefe - volvió su direccion a Dream para hablar - se que quiere hablar conmigo, pero recordé que debo hacer algo justo, justo ahora, ya luego vuelvo - salio corriendo antes de tener el permiso -

Ani: aquí bajo la mesa

Ink: esto no es una trampa verdad?

Ani: ¡No lo es! Vi un papel con tu nombre abajo

Ink: vigila la puerta - se agacha buscando el papel, en cuanto lo ve lo toma y veía si había algo mas - a ver, dice "De: Dream Para: Ink" esto es del día de san valentin

Ani: esa nota debe ser vieja, ya han pasado un par de meses

Ink: Sip, ¿Sabes que significa?

Ani: Nope

Ink: que los de limpieza no limpian bien esta oficina, ni la escoba pasan si es que la tarjeta sigue aqui, son unos flojos

Ani: .... - no creía que fuera eso, pero podría tener razón en eso -

Ink: hay que decirle a Dream - va en busca de su jefe-


	8. Voy a saltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos capitulos estan basados en memes e Incorect que me gustaron muchos, a veces tal cual estan en el original o modificado debido a que no pude parar de escribir en cuanto empecé, otros son simplemente rol con una amiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invi: esto nuevamente es algo hecho entre Belén y yo, lo que puede llegar a salir de una simple idea XD

Cross: - desde un edificio de veinte pisos - ¡Voy a saltar!

Ink: - con un megáfono en la boca - ¡Has un doble giro!

Dream: - agarra el megáfono y le pega a Ink y habla por el megáfono - Si saltas, harás sufrir a mi hermano que es tu mejor amigo.

Cross: (pensamiento: ¿Salto y hago sufrir a Nightmare o me quedo?)

Dream: si sobrevives al salto me aseguraré de que sufras más de lo que sufrirá mi hermano por ti -_-

Ink: y luego el que no tiene alma soy yo :v - le vuelven a pegar pa qué se calle - Dream! >:"v

Cross: ¡te odio!

Dream: ¡y yo a ti!

Nightmare: ¡DREAM! >:'''^

Dream: mejor le dejamos e megáfono a Error

Ink: - le quita el megáfono - Oye idiota, odias a Dream, no a Nightmare. Si saltas le haces un favor a Dream, y Nightmare sufrirá

Error: Creo que se robaron a Ink

Dream y Nightmare asisten de acuerdo

Ink: Uno intenta ser bueno y lo critican -_-

Error: Perdón

Dream: yo no lamento nada

Nightmare: yo tampoco

Cross: Yo tampoco - se teletransporta -

Error: ¿No salto? ;-;

Nightmare: espero no ;-;

Cross: Ay, ni que estuviera loco - detrás de Nightmare y Error -

Nightmare: ¡Cross! - Lo abrazo fuerte -

Error no iba a abrazarlo, pero estaba feliz

Para Dream su hermano es feliz, con eso le basta, por otro lado, Ink abraza a Cross.

Todos menos Ink quedaron sorprendidos

Ink: Aprovecha el bug, idiota

Cross: nunca me habías abrazado :"v

Ink: y nunca lo volveré hacer si sigues con esa actitud 

Eso era cierto, asi que Cross abraza a su antiguo amigo.

Error: que lindo

Cross: espera, que no eras tú el que querías que saltará

Ink: ¿Eeeeeh no? ¿Qué ganarías con hacerlo? :^

Cross: ¿con saltar?

Ink: Sí

Cross: había una vaca de servicio

Ink/Nightmare/Error/Dream: Ay no mames -_-

Cross: ¿por que pondrían a una vaca como animal terapéutico ;^;?

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginemos que Nightmare tiene aura positiva y vive con Dream
> 
> Kevin es un super pollo


End file.
